1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to resource access control policies and more specifically to generating a resource access control decision based on an adjusted resource value associated with a protected resource and a modulated user trust value associated with a user requesting access to the protected resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional resource access control policies are rigid and inflexible. This inflexibility results in many exceptions being granted to allow legitimate resource access requests to proceed. To address this inflexibility issue, risk-based access control (RBA) policies were introduced to provide a controlled flexibility in resource access control by taking calculated risks, which are prohibited by the traditional access control policies.